


Midnight Snack

by smallestsenpai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestsenpai/pseuds/smallestsenpai
Summary: The only thing Kimiko enjoyed more than dueling was midnight snacking.A self-indulgent Yusei/OC fic
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Original Character(s), Fudou Yuusei/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Kimiko Yuuka is an original character I created for my own Yu-Gi-Oh! spinoff! She was created while I was watching 5D's, and Yusei immediately became my favorite and, as you can imagine, the rest is history!
> 
> Following normal Yu-Gi-Oh! ship name conventions, I dubbed the pair statusshipping :')

The only thing Kimiko enjoyed more than dueling was midnight snacking.

After all, it was the only time she could eat whatever she wanted without having her mom or dad judge her taste in food. She could happily eat leftovers with ice cream, or settle for a glass of soda and ridiculously addictive candy. Even after she'd let her new found friends live with her, she still found time to sneak into the kitchen and make herself a meal in the dead of night, and knowing that no one else knew about this made her feel even more satisfied when she finished her meal.

The digital clock on her stand read 1:37 in the morning when she finally stirred from her slumber. She sat up in bed, rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes and stifling a yawn. She slid out of her bed, careful not to wake up Ruka or Rua, who'd both managed to fit into a single bed in the guest room next door. She opened her bedroom door carefully, sneaking out through the small crack and padding down the stairs to the kitchen. As usual, it was dark and empty; no one in their right mind would be awake at this hour.

Except her.

She yawned a bit louder than she expected, opening the cabinets as she began scrounging up what would be her next meal. A nearby can tipped and fell as her hand brushed it, hitting the floor with a loud clang and rolling under the cabinets. She inhaled sharply, hearing footsteps approach the kitchen. She pressed herself closer to the cabinets, barely breathing as the kitchen lights switched on to their dimmest setting. 

"Kimiko?"

She turned around, sighing in relief as the familiar crab-shaped hair style greeted her.

"Yusei, it's just you. I thought you were my mom." She laughed slightly, bending down to pick up the can and setting it back in the cabinet before closing it, "Why are you up? I didn't wake you, did I?" He shook his head, "I haven't gone to bed."

Kimiko frowned slightly, "Why not? You need to rest up, you know." She walked over, opening the fridge and wincing as the harsh light inside nearly burned her retinas. Yusei squinted, letting his eyes adjust before answering. "I'm just working on something, I'll go to bed in a little while." He reassured her, watching as she pulled out two cartons of ice cream before hip-checking the door closed, "What are you doing with those?"

"Grabbing a snack, what else would I be doing with them?" She raised a questioning eyebrow as she opened them, setting out two bowls before beginning the difficult process of scooping ice cream out of the frozen cartons. "You're going to eat two bowls? By yourself?" Yusei questioned again, more intrigued than disturbed. Kimiko laughed, shaking her head as she pushed the first bowl towards him, "Of course I'm not, this ones for you."

Kimiko quickly returned the cartons to the fridge, motioning for him to follow her. He picked it up, following her quietly as she entered the living room, placing his jacket on the coffee table and sitting down. Yusei followed suit, sitting beside her and glancing at the bowl. 

She glanced at him, eyebrow raised, "You like ice cream, don't you?" He shrugged, poking it with his spoon idly as he waited for it to melt. "I've never had ice cream, at least I don't remember having any." He said simply, looking at her.

She cringed internally, having to resist the urge to scream. It's not like it was his fault; he's from Satellite, it's not like luxuries like ice cream are bountiful. She smiled slightly, eating a spoonful, "Well, I hope you like it then! Chocolate and coconut, they're my favorite flavors." Yusei ate quietly beside her, cutting through the cold delicacy so quickly Kimiko wondered if he'd suffer a brain freeze. Even if he did, she probably wouldn't notice; how he manages to keep his expression so unchanged was beyond her. The slightest thing would set her off, her emotions winning the better of her.

She smiled widely as he placed the empty bowl beside his jacket on the coffee table. "Well? Did you like it?" She questioned, leaning in her seat as she waited for an answer. He nodded, what she thought was a small smile gracing his features for a second, "I liked the coconut one." 

Kimiko smiled and leaned back, feeling satisfied from his response and the bowl of ice cream. "You planning on going to bed now?" Yusei asked simply, looking at her. "Why do you ask?" Came her simple response.

He shrugged, "Every night that you grab a snack, you usually head to bed right after you clean the dishes." She stared at him simply, biting her tongue as she realized that he'd been awake and caught her in this act several times before. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Kimiko asked, "I can't help it, I'm still hungry after dinner!"

She could've sworn he chuckled under his breath. 

Yusei shook his head, the small smile returning once more, "I have no reason to tell anyone." 

Kimiko smiled, bringing her legs up against her chest and hugging her knees. "Good, are you going to go to bed now?" She asked, rebounding the same question back to him. He shrugged, "Depends, are you planning on leaving now?"

Kimiko glanced up at him, shying away from direct eye contact. "I dunno, the ice cream kind of woke me up." She said simply, toying with the strings of her socks instead of looking at him. It wasn't like she spent much time with the duelist anyway; when he wasn't busy dueling he was usually fixing his DWheel or discussing the team's plan of action. She admitted to herself that sitting on the couch with him at two thirty in the morning was the nicest thing she'd experienced in a while.

As if catching her shift in demeanor, Yusei sat back on the couch, stretching his legs in front of him. "I'm not planning on sleeping yet, you're welcome to stay here if it's better than sitting by yourself in your room." He offered, glancing at her while he waited for a response. Kimiko smiled at him, "Then it looks like I'm staying here for a while."

A while turned into minutes, which turned into hours. Yusei watched the sun rise from behind the half open blinds, Kimiko asleep on his shoulder with his jacket dropped across her shoulders. He could explain himself later, for the time being he allowed himself to relax and pretend the fate of the world wasn't in his hands.


End file.
